Purebloods wife
by XxDauntlessGryffindorxX
Summary: This is OUR story not that POTTER OR WEASELS but ours we are the MALFOYS, Dramione drama goes on 11 years after Dramiones marriage with there two children going of to hogwarts Ginny is desperate to win Draco over for her lonely self but also for her brothers revenge.


**This is my family my name is Hermione,Hermione Jane Malfoy. You may all know me as Harry Potters smart best friend, I always hated him, Well that was after I was caught hostage at Malfoy Manor durning the second war. How could they betray me like that? Even Ron I cant believe I had feelings for that Weasel. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy While at Malfoy Manor and he felt the same. We are now married and both are working at the ministry he works in the Aurora department, Head of the Aurora department actually,he's always been better then Potter Chosen one or not.I work beside Kinsley, We have two twins girl and boy,Harmony the oldest by 10 seconds and Scorpius. They will be attending Hogwarts this year and i hope they both get Slythrin. We all live in the new Malfoy manor it took Draco months to build it, He will do anything for me as will I for him, This is my family and this is Our story.**

Harmony POV

I sighed as I gabbed my last book and packed it in my Hogwarts bag. It was green all around and had a slythrin badge on it I loved it from the moment i saw it. I reached out for my wand, wavey, 10-inch Dragon heartstring witch had a snake patten imprinted on one of the no matter no much I wandered my hand around my purple bedcover it was nowhere I searched all around my room.**[Author-her room looks like Hermione's room in the deathly hallows part 1]** Then it hit me,"Scorpius" I shouted,out of all people he had to be my brother.

Scorpius POV

Uuuuggggghhhh what did she want now, every single time Scorpius,Scorpius and Scorpius. All of a sudden she wacked my bedroom door open so hard**[Author- What Scorpius bedroom looks like - albums/ac260/RZZMG/Us%20After% ] **That she knock down my Poster of the Minstery of magic 'Uggh look at what you done, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' I shouted at her,'WHAT I WANT IS MY WAND GIVE IT BACK SCORPIUS!' She screamed her head of i could swear steam was coming out of her ears.'I DONT HAVE YOUR WAND.' I replied back less harshly, 'I KNOW YOU HAVE IT GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS,1...'she said full of rage 'I DONT HAVE YOU STUPIED WAND' I quickly said as she was on two 'THREE' she screamed before jumping on to my back.

Draco POV

I was in the living room with Hermione she as always was reading a book and I had my head deeply in the to the daily telegraph '**WEASLEY OR MALFOY' **Was the headline witch had really caught my eyes.

**The Weasels as Draco Malfoy would like to called them still angry with the PUREBLOODS wife, Hermione Jane Granger. Ginny Weasely was interviewed and she said ' She broke my brothers heart after stealing harry potter away from me and that gave him up for the rich life with Draco who was madly in love with filthy mudblood.'**

I stopped reading from there,I knew none of this was true me and Mione were very honest with each over but i swore to myself on our wedding night i would never use that name again. I was just about to keep on reading when I heard...

Hermiones POV

'I DONT HAVE YOU STUPIED WAND' I heard Scorpius shout, I faced Draco he nodded at me, We both rushed upstairs to see Harmony on top of Scorpius pulling his hair shouting 'WERE IS IT' and he screamed back 'I DONT KNOW'. Draco quickly went and pulled Harmony of his back and then they both stood up. Harmony cried 'HE HAS MY WAND THAT WARLOCK HAS MY WAND' Draco calmed her down. I said in a stern vocie ' Harmony Narcissa Malfoy Dont you dare talked to your brother like that.' She nodded and said sorry I then turned to Scorpius and said ' HAND it over right now.' He frowned and went to his chest in front of his bed and took it out and gave it to Harmony with a mummered sorry.'Good now go back to packing your bags and dont ever do this again or i will smack you both' they nodded and Draco smiled at without a single sound Harmony left the room. And so me and Draco followed behiend. I always had a slythrin inside Craving to be Freed

**[Authors]**

**Hi everyone this is my first Fanfiction chapter,so please dont judge me, I am very bad at spellings [sorry] I really ship Dramione**

**please review it would mean alot to me thanks**

**WHAT HARMONY LOOKS LIKE**

** . /-dn0tOyzhplM/TwghqJxrbpI/AAAAAAAAAXQ/tiW0TpDGjpY/s1600/Bella+Thorne+wallpaper_ **

**or**

** albums/q712/Siriusly_Love_ **

**[cant pick between these two u decied]**

**WHAT SCORPIUS LOOKS LIKE  
**

** . **


End file.
